


Nocturnal  Creatures   07

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: CP：赫海HE    狗血预警   PWP预警   咸湿预警   破镜重圆预警女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）夫夫的平行世界情趣年下丝袜or制服play。





	Nocturnal  Creatures   07

Nocturnal Creatures

CP：赫海 

HE 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 破镜重圆预警 

中短篇 我争取这次15章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点

女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）

轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）

夫夫的平行世界情趣

年下丝袜or制服play。

金发还年轻所以没那么A年下小坏蛋 赫 

x

白天清冷帅医生晚上性感漂亮姐姐年上 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活

主要是太喜欢那种手工丝袜惹

对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了，我是变态我承认

注意：

题目和部分灵感来自狼姐的歌《she wolf》

为了我的恶趣味写的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行了。

请注意，这里剧情设计依然还是存在着轻微的性别认知障碍，但是没之前男人不坏那么严重，李医生成熟很多自己可以搞定。

不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！接受无能不要打开，没必要后面截图挂我OK？

【本章轻微dirty talk /哺乳play 预警】

七

一转眼他认识小坏蛋已经两个月了。

这两个月小坏蛋几乎每天都准时上他家报道，如果他值夜班，小坏蛋就会调转枪头杀到医院去，路上还不忘带个三明治和果蔬汁，自己吃着炸鸡汉堡。

一来二去的李东海科室里的医生护士几乎都认识李东海的这个远方小表弟了，对李赫宰也不再有之前的警惕和不信任，毕竟这孩子看起来不像好人，但在李东海面前十足听话，熟悉之后李赫宰  
几乎包圆了一个办公室的下午茶。

“你弟弟真可爱。”熟悉的护士来给他送资料，看见李赫宰老老实实坐在一边戴着耳机玩游戏，拿个毛乎乎的头顶对着来人，觉得可爱得紧。

李赫宰抬头，李东海不愿意对上他的目光，就低下头去。

“什么时候称呼可以从弟弟变成男朋友？”

终于如愿以偿哄着李东海穿了一次改过尺寸的学生制服，裙子短得几乎遮不住屁股，因为连续两次高潮，失去控制的肌肉一直在发抖，他咬着枕头，想要控制住呼吸，下半身的颤抖却怎么也停  
不下来。

见李东海沉浸在余韵之中迟迟不肯回答他的问题，李赫宰转头一口咬在他的肩膀上，也不用力，像条耍赖的小狗。

“快回答我，什么时候，”咬完又轻轻啄一口浅浅的牙印，“告诉我什么时候我的身份可以是男朋友？”

李东海始终没有回应他。

他每天都过来，并不是天天晚上都要亲热，有时候只是陪着李东海吃个饭，看看电视。

虽然是从李东海那里偷来的钥匙配了一把，但对方似乎也没有要跟他深究的意思，嘴上什么也不说，做饭的时候却从来不忘给他也多煮一份，连拖鞋都给他买了两双。

李东海好像格外喜欢有人陪他，哪怕一句话也不说，晚上值夜班的时候李赫宰坐在旁边打游戏，他自己做自己的也心情很好。

这样三五天还好，时间长了李赫宰觉得有些心烦，该献的殷勤献得也差不多了，.是时候该验收成果了。

但是李东海就是不肯说出他想听到的话。

于是当天晚上值夜班，李东海过了时间点才想起来自己没吃晚饭，李赫宰没来，也没打电话跟他说，他就着护士查房回来拿的两块饼干填饱肚子。

“4号床的孩子给的，”护士是个比他大几岁的姐姐，平时很照顾科室里的单身汉们，“说是一定要给东海医生。”

那个孩子父母意外身亡，跟着爷爷奶奶，又有慢性病，前段时间又回了医院复查，正在安排手术，很小的时候就认识李东海了。

“雨彬还好吗。”

“爷爷奶奶的压力好像很大，”护士翻看了一下病例，“但他们唯一的希望就是雨彬了。”

“不会有事的。”饼干只有两小块，但李东海很久不吃甜食，倒还觉得很满足，“她是个幸运的孩子。”

“你这段时间到底在干什么？”

自己的这位父亲和叔叔长年累月见不到面，晚上火急火燎把他叫回去，一见面就是质问的语气，李赫宰听了更心烦，皱着眉头烟一根一根的抽，就是不肯说话。

“每天往医院跑什么跑。”

“追男人呢，怎么了？”这下烟也不想抽了，随便将烟头扔进叔叔面前的茶杯里，站起身打算往外走。

“你这是什么态度！ ”

“跟你说不清楚。”

他们家早就有人出柜了，大概是家庭环境特殊，他们一家子对结婚生孩子这件事情算不上热衷，他这一辈挺多兄弟姊妹，结婚生子的却一只手就能数完，前阵子他一个表哥出柜，跟个长得像猫  
一样的男人去国外定居了，家里人居然也没什么反应。

“你以为我要说你什么？劝你找个女人结婚？”父亲叫人拦住了已经走到门口的李赫宰，“我们家少了你一个祸害也不是坏事。”

“那你想说什么。”家族里最不安分的祸害李赫宰回头看了一眼一手把自己打造成祸害的男人。

“你以为人家一个前途无量的医生能看得上你？高中都没读完的小混混？”

“那你可就错了。”守在门边的两个人现在更多时候是跟着李赫宰，所以也不敢真的下手拦他。

“他不仅看得上我，还离不开我呢。”

“每天晚上叫得多好听，你是没机会听到了。”

“赫宰！ ”两个中年男人的脸色因为李赫宰没分寸的话瞬间变得难看起来。

“我是祸害，是谁造成的？我是个高中没读完的小混混又是谁造成的？”

“你自己当年说的以后再也不管我，那你就把嘴闭上，你当你的正经生意人，我这个祸害来帮你收拾烂摊子，还嫌不够吗？别再来管我的闲事。”

本就因为在李东海那里占不到什么便宜，又被家里两位大爷闹了一通，心情差得很，就自己回了赌场那边的小公寓，那里好歹还有那么一点点属于家的感觉。

楼下的声控灯半个月前月就坏了，老房子也一直没人来修，想起那天晚上他突发奇想非要回来，李东海一直用手机手电筒替他打光护着他的样子，他又觉得一阵烦躁。

除了初恋，他后面又跟两个学妹谈过恋爱，小姑娘好哄得很，鲜花温情攻势没几天就彻底成了俘虏，小姑娘们似乎很羡慕这种和影视剧中夸大过的刀口舔血相伴的刺激感，又喜欢李赫宰这样会  
说话会哄人的性格，还有他那张讨人喜欢的脸。

只是李赫宰腻得快，好像怎么也找不回学生时代和初恋的感觉，没多久就甩了人家。

他本身并不是粘人的性格，只是知道李东海吃这一套，就顺着演下去了。

李东海第一次开口问他要不要陪他值夜班的时候他前端硬得直淌水，满以为能再重温一次医院厕所的刺激体验，没想到就真的是值了个夜班，熬了大半夜，最后扭着上半身在值班室的沙发上坐  
着睡着了。

他端着，李东海也就真当他是个君子，李东海越是表现出对他的信任，他越不敢表现出真实面目。

可什么是他的真面目呢？他想要什么？

李赫宰摸出兜里还剩着的小半包烟，抽出一根点上，X的，他怎么知道自己想要什么，想那么多干嘛，反正李东海别想离开他。

两三天没见过李赫宰了，李东海一开始还因为对方不用陪他值夜班开心，等他把这几天夜班值完了，还是不见李赫宰的人影，又觉得心里空落落的。

手机里躺着李赫宰的电话号码，他平时不怎么跟人联系，李赫宰的名字还在最近通话的前排，他给他的备注是“小坏蛋”。

“什么时候改成亲爱的呢？”李赫宰第二次上门，炫耀了自己偷偷配的钥匙，又趁着李东海去洗澡偷偷拿他的手机存了自己的号码。

没有得到回应，他也不急，笑嘻嘻地亲李东海的耳垂： “没关系，反正我会让东海哥点头的。”

如果李赫宰是厌烦了他的无动于衷呢。

手指滑到那个号码上，却怎么也下不了决心按下去。

小坏蛋还是个孩子，如果能及时迷途知返，绝对不是坏事。那个孩子从头到尾都不是同性恋，更不应该喜欢自己，一个根本说不清楚的人。

是好事，对吧。

就算他真的很喜欢李赫宰陪着他的样子，他在沙发上坐着看综艺，小坏蛋非要把头靠在他的大腿上来，舒舒服服的打游戏。

他在被需要着。

他喜欢这样被需要的感觉，他太需要一个人表现出对他的需要，这让他觉得他不是一无是处，不是孑然一身。

可他也知道现在放手让李赫宰离开才是正确。

“李医生，雨彬奶奶那边说想让你过去看看雨彬。”

“好，马上来。”把手机重新扔进抽屉里，最终这个电话还是没能拨出去。

在旧公寓里睡了两三天，李赫宰觉得浑身都不对劲。

床单还是半月前李东海帮他换的，零食也是李东海那天晚上买了带过来的，就连他窗台放着的多肉，一年多来从来没认真管过，都在那个晚上被李东海修剪整齐，小瓷盆上雨水带来的泥痕都擦  
得干干净净。

那天晚上李东海在厨房给他做饭，他拿出早就准备好的围裙和假发，非要哄着李东海跟他玩儿人妻play。

那人在他面前很少说拒绝的话，即使整个人都害羞地发红，也没有要拒绝李赫宰的意思，被人哄着一句一句说害羞的话。

“别，别吸了，宝宝不够吃......”看见伏在自己胸前的李赫宰挑眉示意他继续说下去，李东海红着眼睛撇过头，“老公......乳头......这样会疼......别吸了......”

“要老公插得更深......唔......再深一点......”

“要老公怎么插才满意？有了宝宝就不要老公了吗？”

胸前的刺激使得他不由自主地仰起头: “要老公狠狠插......”

“把奶送到老公嘴边来吧......”

李东海稍稍向下拉了拉围裙，将本就被李赫宰揉搓得肿胀发红的乳尖送到李赫宰唇边： “恩，要老公吃......”  
“不是怕宝宝没得吃么。”他故意吸出啧啧作响的声音，挑着眼观察李东海此时闭着眼害羞的样子。

“恩，我的奶水够......都给老公吃......”

等他“吃饱喝足”，李东海洗完澡坐在沙发上替他修剪长得张牙舞爪的多肉，本就是高中的朋友随手送的放在阳台上居然也抗冻，活了下来。

“这是什么。”李赫宰自己都想不起来了，头发都还没擦干就往李东海怀里凑。

“你阳台上的，自己不知道吗？”

“啊......以前的同学送的。”

“长得很好，不过不好好修剪就没办法再长了，空间就这么大，装不下。”完全没有阻拦李赫宰的意思，李东海任由他躺在自己大腿上玩游戏，还故意朝着自己两腿之间吹气，“汤喝了没有？”

“喝了喝了，还不去睡嘛？要不要再来一次？”

“......你自己玩儿游戏！ ”

年轻人总是精力旺盛活力十足的。

年轻人也总是喜新厌旧见异思迁的。

正是因为年轻，他们并没有“错过就是失去”这个概念，他们的人生留给他们很长很长的一条路，供他们试错，供他们回头。

反正路就在那里，没到尽头就不用后悔，这是年轻人的特权。

李东海知道李赫宰对他是猎奇和新鲜多于好感，所以他一直试图说服自己不要去关注李赫宰的忽冷忽热。

无论是简单的肉体相拥还是感情上敷衍的慰藉，李赫宰的存在确确实实温暖了他。  
但他好像比他想象中的更喜欢李赫宰。

也许不是李赫宰需要他，而是他一直在期待被需要，所以李赫宰很好地配合了他。

是他需要李赫宰。

“想要和东静姐姐一起跨年。”

李赫宰前前后后快十天没正儿八经“入过正题”，坐在沙发上玩手机，突然就想起来那天他在沙发上让李东海替他口的样子，裆下瞬时发紧。

于是一只手伸进家居裤松垮的裤裆里，另一只手给李东海发了条消息。

消息刚发出就有了回声，李赫宰本来以为是李东海打来的电话，正打算哄着李东海尝试一次一直想要试试的phone sex。

可电话接通，对面是一个熟悉的女声。

“赫宰，我回国了。”

——TBC——


End file.
